


Deputy Parrish and His Mission of Love

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan has to save Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Parrish and His Mission of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 5A. In fact 5A and 5B don't even happen.

He was woken up by someone banging on his door. 

He wasn't on shift tonight. He had checked.  
He wasn't expecting anyone.

He wasn't happy either way. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep recently and had been looking forward to his bed.

He groaned, rubbed his eyes, and made his way to his front door.

There standing in his doorway was a visibly shaken Lydia.

He snapped fully awake in that moment. His police training going into effect.

“They've taken him Jordan!” she half cried

He brought her into his arms.

“Lydia who have they taken?” he started rubbing her back trying to calm her.

“Peter, they've taken Peter. I was at home when I got a call from Scott saying they put him in Eichen House. He can't stay there. That place will destroy him. Jordan we have to help him.”

His face had drained as she had spoken. Peter. They had Peter in that place. His Peter. There was no way he was going to let him stay in that horrid place.

He hadn't been with Lydia and Peter too long, but their connection with each other was something cosmic. He'd known as soon as he kissed each of them the first time he was meant to be theirs and they were his for all time. That once they all had come together they knew it was home. 

 

He came up with a plan with Lydia as soon as he had gotten her calmed down. 

He put on his uniform and drove over with Lydia to Eichen House. 

He told her to stay in the car and keep a look out. 

He made his way into the hospital. He figured if he was uniform they wouldn't give him a hard time. 

“Good evening” He said as he greeted the night staff.

She looked pissed off and didn't even bother with a reply.

He wouldn't let that deter him.

“I was hoping you could help me. I need to take a patient into protective custody.”

“Patient’s name?”

“Peter Hale”

She looked through her list. 

“Room 670. Here's the code. I'd be careful of that one. He's a monster.”

He swallowed his anger at her admonishment of his boyfriend.

He took the elevator to the 6th floor. 

He made sure he was alone and out of camera shot as he made his way to Peter’s room.

He hadn't figured on Peter having a roommate, but there was Valack on his bed reading. 

Valack hadn't noticed him yet, so he switched out his real bullets for some tranq bullets. 

He punched in the code quietly and tried not to make a sound. 

The door had just opened when Valack registered his presence.

He was quicker though and had already shot three bullets into Valack before the crazy doctor could get to him.

Peter was asleep. They must have drugged him he thought. 

He gave Peter a quick kiss on the forehead before picking him up and hoisting him up over his shoulder. 

He walked out of the room and proceeded to the elevator. The cameras weren't a concern anymore now that he had Peter.

He saw the elevator in use and coming to this floor, so he ran the other way to the stairs. He made it before the elevator doors opened. 

He made quick work of the stairs to come out behind the house. 

He texted Lydia to meet him in the back.

He only had to wait a few minutes.

She helped him lay Peter in the backseat.

He got into the car and they drove off. 

He wasn't able to let go of all the stress until they were out of Beacon Hills. 

They were about 30 minutes outside of Beacon Hills when Lydia pulled over to get gas. 

He filled the tank while she got some snacks. 

They got back in the car. This time he was driving. 

He was about to pull back onto the highway when she made a noise of frustration. 

“What is it?”

“It's a voicemail from Stiles. He wants me to call him right away. I think they know.”

“It's okay Lydia. I'm here. We've got him. He's safe. Why don't you call Stiles and then we'll drive on up to how about Portland?”

“Okay.”

He watched her as she rang Stiles.

“Lydia?”

“What's up Stiles?” she said in a cool and casual voice.

“Lydia are you okay?”

“Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Our dependable and I thought trustworthy deputy just freaking stole Peter the evil creeper!!! Are you home? I'll come over and make sure neither of them come and bother you. Scott is coming up with a plan on how to take them both out for good! Isn't that great?”

There was a hitch in her throat he thought, but she remained calm.

“There's no need Stiles. I'm sure I'm not in any danger. I haven't noticed anything. You just stay there and help Scott and call me if you need anything. I've got a big report I need to finish so the less intrusive you can be the better. I'll call you if I hear or see anything. I promise!”

“Oh okay. Sounds good Lyds.” 

She hung up the phone. “Portland you say? Sounds good! Let's get out of here!”

 

It took them about 8 hours, but finally he could see the exit signs for Portland. 

He pulled into a nice looking motel and nudged Lydia awake. 

She took the room key and opened the door. 

He carried Peter in and laid him on one of the beds. 

He laid down next to Peter and checked his breathing, eyes, and pulse.

“He seems to be okay.” he let Lydia know. “I think they just drugged him. He'll probably stay asleep for a bit longer. If he's still like this in the morning maybe we'll go see someone that can help.”

He got up and splashed some water on his face and then got into bed with Lydia. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. 

A bit later he was once again awoken. This time by someone getting into bed. 

He opened his eyes to see Peter laying down on the other side of him. 

“I couldn't let Lydia get all the fun could I?” Peter replied to his visibly shocked face.

He was still staring open mouthed at Peter when Peter kissed him deep and hard. 

“Been wanting to do that since I woke up. Now get some sleep deputy we have a big day ahead of us.” 

And with that he took Peter's advice and fell back to sleep sandwiched between his two loves.


End file.
